


花容月貌（2）

by Hoooo



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoooo/pseuds/Hoooo





	花容月貌（2）

第一次，吻到了王源的唇，接触到他柔软的舌头。直到感觉到王源气息不稳，方才停下，站起身来三五下除去了身上的衣物，坐进了浴缸里。他把抱起来，让他面对面跨坐在自己腿上，双腿弯曲，给了王源一个靠背，然后继续刚才的吻，手掌沿着他的背脊一路向下，手指刮过股缝，来到穴口，只是试着按压了几下，就听见王源哼哼唧唧地叫了几声，入耳即化做催情迷药，王俊凯突然想听更多，于是他放开了王源的唇，舌尖舔着脖子向下游走，吮吸舔弄他胸前的红豆。手指也没闲着，已经放进去了一根，在里面探索着。王源到底是第一次，里面太紧了，加到第二根就开始求饶了。王俊凯也担心只靠着水的润滑不够，那里还是涩，他把伤到王源，只得把他抱出来，放到了床上，说“乖，我们做完了再洗。”还回头去捡起来地上那一堆Nigel送的礼物，挤了一手心的润滑剂，涂在手指上向王源的后穴探去。  
直到他抽出手指，那个小洞都合不上了，他才拿起一个安全套撕咬开了，正打算取出来戴上，就听到了王源掐着他腰说，“不要这个，我想完整的感受你。”王源的这副样子，让他心软的不行，这才扶着硬的不行的肉棒缓缓挺进。  
刚进去王俊凯怕王源难受，只是忍着小幅度的抽插让他适应，一边和王源接吻，舌头扫过王源空腔里的每一个角落，标占领地。王源感觉自己被吻到窒息，仰头贡献出光洁的脖颈换得氧气，任由王俊凯在上面嘬出一连串的紫红。王俊凯像是为了补偿下身的不得尽兴，卖力的在王源的脖颈、锁骨、前胸上种上自己的标记。直到王源掐着他的腰带着埋怨的说“王俊凯，你倒是用点劲啊。”  
王俊凯得到了这个信号，便开始大开大合地操他，干的时候还在想，他发现王源做爱时和他说话都会先掐他的腰。肉棒擦过那一点时，可以明显感觉到身下这人的反应，想蜷缩在一团的身子被王俊凯强行打开，他伸手摸了一下两人的连接处，感受了一下被操得翻出来的嫩肉的触觉，然后顺着大腿根部一路向下，把王源掉下去的双腿重新盘回腰间。看着平日里高高在上的傲娇小王子，在自己的屌下化成一滩春水的样子，让他更加兴奋，节奏逐渐加快。  
王源释放过后王俊凯的还依旧精神，王源却已从云端下来了，高潮的余温过后他就让王俊凯赶紧射了拔出去，只是男人在这个时候是毫无理智可言的，王俊凯嘴上敷衍着答应，下身却一点要射的迹象都没有，又抽插了几十下后，王源意识到自己被骗了，狠狠咬上了王俊凯的肩膀，王俊凯吃痛一顿，又开始更加用力的一轮冲撞。王源虽生气却也舍不得真的咬伤他，只得手脚并用的推拒着压在身上的这个人，甚至委屈得眼角渗出了泪。王俊凯抬头看见了王源的眼泪，心下不忍，道歉说“宝宝，是我错了，是我不好。”下面也拔了出去。王源还当他的理智回来了，哪知王俊凯只是又把他翻了个面，从背后又插进来了。王俊凯一边磨屌，一边俯下身来用舌尖细细描摹王源的蝴蝶骨，又往上去吻干王源的眼泪，“你知道吗，虽然平常我见不得你哭，但是在床上，却很喜欢呢。”王源被他哄着，也觉得被他磨得舒服，又来了兴致，也就不气了，况且他刚刚拔出去那一会儿，感觉……还挺空虚的。  
一场酣畅淋漓的情事过后，王俊凯又把王源抱去浴室里里外外清洗了一遍，回到床上，和往常一样从背后拥着他入眠。只是这次与往日不同了，他们的距离更进了，不仅一丝不挂，还是从零距离到负距离，中间是有质的变化的。想到这里，王俊凯下身又有了抬头之势，他在王源的股间摩擦了几下，见他没有反应，索性大胆的又插进了那个还松软着的小口，只是刚进去了一半，就被一声带着警惕和警告的“王俊凯！”给打断了。  
王俊凯只得带着撒娇意味的舔着怀里这人的后耳根。  
“我很累了……你老实说，你想很久了是不是？”  
“你怎么知道的……”王俊凯竟然感到一丝紧张。  
“以前和你睡觉，早上醒来你那玩意都夹在我屁股间呢，你当我傻呀。”  
“就是嘛，你看，小俊凯都在门口等那么久了，你还不让它进去呀……”说着，把剩下的一半也推了进去，王源就这样被插着睡了一夜。


End file.
